


Лед на его губах

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донна проводит кубиком льда по чуть приоткрытым губам Стивена, а затем ловким движением отправляет его в рот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лед на его губах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013, идея - Kaellig  
> Редактор - Kaellig

_Заколку она сняла еще в лифте, позволяя волосам аккуратными волнами упасть на плечи. И когда Стивен, опустившись на одно колено, медленно стянул вниз чулки, один за другим, Донна торжествующе улыбнулась. Под ее идеально облегающим платьем не было никакого белья._

...Донна, сладко потянувшись, переворачивается на живот и тянет руку к ведерку с шампанским. Лед тихонько шуршит, когда она выуживает один из кубиков. Хитро улыбнувшись, Донна роняет его на руку Стивена, заставляя того вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

Слегка надавив на кубик, прижимая его к коже, она ведет им по руке вверх, к предплечью, а затем к груди, оставляя мокрый след. Холод приятно заводит разгоряченное тело, и Стивен улыбается, перебирая пальцами рыжие волосы.

Она добирается до его груди. Аккуратно обводит каждый сосок, заставляя их напрячься и затвердеть. Другая рука Донны шаловливо пробегает к низу живота и касается плоти, послушно откликающейся на ее призыв. Донна проводит кубиком льда по чуть приоткрытым губам Стивена, а затем ловким движением отправляет его в рот. Язык наверняка сводит от холода, но Донна целует, не давая опомниться. Лед медленно тает, оказавшись между двух огней. 

Перебросив ногу через Стивена, она усаживается верхом, глубоко впуская его в себя. Не прерывая поцелуя, Донна коротко стонет, чем заводит его еще сильнее. Она задает ритм, и все, что ему остается, это желать, чтобы чертов лед на языке быстрее растаял. 

Он чувствует, как ее острые ноготки впиваются в плечи, наверняка оставляя красные полумесяцы следов, которые не скоро исчезнут. Завеса рыжих волос застилает окружающий мир. Кажется, Стивен мог бы кончить от одного взгляда на них.

Кусочек льда во рту теплеет и становится все меньше. Она ускоряет темп, и Стивен прижимает ее бедра к своим еще сильнее, словно желая слиться с ней в единое целое. 

Когда последние капли растаявшего льда смешиваются со слюной, они почти одновременно кончают. Донна, откидываясь назад, выгибается, позволяя ладоням Стивена скользить по ее груди. Он шумно выдыхает и притягивает ее к себе.

— Шампанского, мистер Бонд? — растягивая слова, вкрадчиво шепчет Донна.

— С удовольствием, мисс Манипенни, — тихо смеется Стивен.


End file.
